


My Oh My

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Shameless [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Bottom Choi San, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Chicken, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, More Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, No clue where I'm going with this, Platonic Cuddling, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, San talks a lot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Song Lyrics, Sub Song Mingi, Teasing, Top Song Mingi, Wet Dream, arrogant choi san, irregular updates, mingi is a panicked gay, minor kang yeosang/jung wooyoung, slight yeosang/wooyoung, sub top mingi, sweet yunho, unbetad we die like men, wooyoung is sly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: It started out innocently enough.Well...as innocent as two bros playing “chicken” could get.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Shameless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775152
Comments: 53
Kudos: 213





	1. they say he likes a good time

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no idea where this came from, but here you go. The MinSan gay chicken fic that nobody asked for yet you'll definitely want ;)

It started out innocently enough.

_ Well...as innocent as two bros playing “chicken” could get _ .

They were tipsy, borderline drunk, on a random Tuesday when it just kind of happened. Their friends all laughed and egged it on in Hongjoong and Yunho’s living room. Mingi took his new seat in the chair that Jongho had pulled over and Yeosang started the music. San put on his sexiest face, the one that could get him anywhere with any _ one _ and he just started swaying. It was slow at first as he really started to get into it. The smooth deep bass notes reverberated through his bones into his hips as he sauntered over to Mingi, straddling his thighs but not touching him. Mingi had this shocked look on his face like he couldn’t believe that San would  _ actually  _ go along with it. It was just a stupid dare and Mingi had agreed to be the recipient. He’d never turn down a good lap dance, even if it was from his best bro. 

A slight uptick in the music had San dropping himself on Mingi’s slightly spread legs and rolling his hips sinfully against Mingi’s crotch. Mingi purposefully ignored the slight twitch in his dick, telling himself that it was nothing to worry about and that it would happen regardless of who was on his lap, and it just so happened to be his best friend. No, this was a normal bodily reaction and it had nothing to do with how pretty San looked with his head thrown ba-

_ No. _

The song ended and San threw him a wink as he bounded back to his seat on the couch. Mingi cleared his throat awkwardly and met Yunho’s eyes, the older giving him a slightly wide-eyed, yet knowing look. Mingi averted his gaze and hoped to God that nobody would bring it up.

“Dude that was hot,” Jongho said, breaking the silence. “I totally thought Mingi would fuck you after that.” Mingi choked on his empty drink at that statement, earning several giggles from the peanut gallery.

“What the fuck, man?” Mingi wheezed, tears threatening to spill from his bottom eyelid as he regained normal air intake.

“Please,” San scoffed, “as if he could handle me anyway.” He rolled his eyes, sending Mingi another wink causing his jaw to drop. That earned some more snickers from their friends.

“Fuckin’ bet.”

“What do you mean, bet?” Yeosang prompted, suddenly interested in the turn of events that had happened. 

“I can totally handle him.”

“Please, Sani is shameless and you’re a big baby.” Wooyoung chimes in, slurring almost every other word. He’d been one of the loudest during San’s dance, whooping and throwing suggestions at him for new moves to use. 

“I am not a baby.” Mingi pouts. Wooyoung gives him a pitiful look almost as if to say  _ this is exactly what I’m talking about. _

“I think I side with Woo on this one, Min. You’re shy as fuck with any type of romantic affection.” Seonghwa tried to reason with him and Mingi directed his  _ even bigger  _ pout at his eldest friend.

“How can I prove to you guys that I’m not a baby?” Mingi whined and he heard an almost silent chuckle leave San’s lips.

“You could play Chicken.” Yeosang suggested and Wooyoung let out a long and exasperated “ooooh” at the suggestion, clapping his hands wildly.

“What’s chicken?” Mingi asked.

“A really dumb idea,” Hongjoong supplied, glaring at Yeosang for even suggesting it. “It’s pretty much where you keep making moves on each other thinking the other one would back out. If you back out, you lose.”

“And what if nobody backs out?” Mingi asks warily.

“Then you fuck.” Wooyoung cheers, earning a glare from both Hongjoong and Seonghwa. 

“It won’t get to that.” San says confidently.

“And why not?” Mingi questions.

“Because you’d back out every time.” San responds as if it’s the most obvious answer and Mingi gapes at him again.

“And if I don’t? Back out, that is.”

“Then we fuck.”

_ Then we fuck. _

*****

The others were right. There was no way Mingi would be able to beat San at this unless he was actually willing to go all the way and have sex with his best friend. He’d stayed up the majority of that night thinking about why he would have agreed to play gay chicken with San when he realizes that he’s never been one to turn down a bet, no matter how stupid. He vaguely remembers Yunho shaking his head at him numerous times after the bet was established, almost as if to warn Mingi that he shouldn’t be doing this and that it was a  _ bad  _ idea.

It was a  _ very bad  _ idea. 

San had apparently made his way into Mingi’s room overnight and had weaseled his way into Mingi’s bed. How did he know this, you ask? Because said tiny human was wedged between Mingi’s large frame and the wall snoring soundly. This was nothing new. Even though San had his own bed in his own room with his own pillows and plushies, apparently Mingi’s was better. If you asked Mingi, he would say San was “annoyingly in his bed every night” but in reality, it maybe only happened two or three times a week. They’d always end up with their legs tangled and with Mingi’s arm draped loosely around San’s waist or chest, breathing into the back of his neck heavily and today was no different. 

“Wake up, Shrek, I can smell your nasty ass Amaretto Sour morning breath and it woke me up,” San grumbled lowly. Mingi grunted and rolled over, giving San some room.

“You’re in my bed, you don’t get to complain about my breath. This is my safe place.” Mingi pouted. San turned over and burrowed his way into Mingi’s arms once again. “What are you doing?” The taller man questioned, trying to weasel away from San who kept following him.

“Playing chicken, duh. Now cuddle me.” He demanded.

“Ugh are we really doing this?”

“You said you could handle me. I get clingy and cuddly after sex so I’m just letting you get used to it now.” Mingi’s breath caught in his throat at the implication and San started laughing  _ hard _ . 

“Oh my god, your face. You’re backing out and losing already with just a little bit of snuggling and the mention of sex.” This caused San to laugh harder and Mingi shot him a glare. He packed up his clothes and headed to the bathroom, mumbling things about San being a menace and what have you. He shouted a few profanities at his friend who was  _ still fucking laughing.  _

This was a very bad idea. 


	2. he comes alive at midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you guys, like, not?" Seonghwa asked, throwing glares at them. San jumped slightly and wiggled free of Mingi's embrace, opting to move to his normal seat to Mingi's left. Mingi beamed happily at San who averted his eyes, choosing to focus on picking at his muffin, taking small nibbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :D

Aside from the one comment that had Mingi's mind reeling for days, San had been relatively tame - If you consider him sitting just a little closer than he would normally be _tame_. Mingi was fine. Totally fine. He didn't mind the extra proximity one bit.

_and the lie detector test determined THAT was a lie._

Mingi just chalked it all up to San being a touchy person. He normally was clingy to Wooyoung but every time he went to cuddle with Woo, it was like something mentally reminded him that it should be Mingi that he clings to. Again, totally fine. Mingi was starting to get used to the extra affection and he could tell that San was starting to get slightly annoyed by how little Mingi was reacting. Maybe he would win the game after all. Apparently to San, that meant it was time for him to step it up.

Seven of them gathered in their normal cafe in their normal seats drinking their normal drinks. San had texted them saying that he was running a little late. Something about having to talk to his professor about something. Mingi wasn't sure. He had heard it second hand from Wooyoung as he was inhaling his first blueberry muffin much to the disgust of Park "Mr. Clean and perfect" Seonghwa.

"Hi guys," San greets cheerfully. His eyes lit up at the drink sitting in his spot and he makes grabby hands for it as he sits in a new spot. 

_'He fucking sat in my lap'_ Mingi's mind helpfully suggested as San wiggles around trying to get comfortable. Yeosang and Hongjoong were gawking at San who was acting like he's doing nothing out of the ordinary. Wooyoung giggles as he pushes San's drink away from the now vacant place at the table to San's waiting wiggly fingers. 

Mingi's fine. Totally fine.

San was almost consistently wiggling and shifting and to anyone else it would seem unintentional. But Mingi _knew_ San and _knew_ that this was purposeful. He was trying to get a rise out of Mingi. One glance to Wooyoung confirmed that, as the younger had a small smirk etched into his facial features. He wasn't looking at the pair fully, but Mingi saw the curious glances their way, almost as if he had possibly orchestrated it or given San the idea.

_That fucker._

"Guys guys guys it's Friday night. We should go out," San suggests. There was a mixed chorus of groans and cheers of affirmations.

"I'm in," Mingi agreed once everyone had calmed down. He started coming up with small ideas to possibly fuck with San and make him lose himself instead of just playing defense. He felt San stiffen in his lap and he paid attention to his own body. Without realizing it, Mingi had wrapped his arms around San's hips, resting them crossed over San's inner thighs. Mingi smirked and placed his chin in the crook of San's shoulder, angling his head to where his lips were ghosting bare skin. He was millimetres away from touching San's neck so he willfully intensified his breathing, sending warm breaths against San's neck. He saw goosebumps raise against his skin and felt him physically shiver in his lap. 

"Can you guys, like, _not_?" Seonghwa asked, throwing glares at them. San jumped slightly and wiggled free of Mingi's embrace, opting to move to his normal seat to Mingi's left. Mingi beamed happily at San who averted his eyes, choosing to focus on picking at his muffin, taking small nibbles.

Mingi had won this round.

*****

Nobody's really sure why Mingi let his guard down after what happened at the cafe, but he did. He was scrolling through his phone and tuning out Jongho and Yunho's incessant rambling in his living room while he waited for the rest of them to finish getting ready. Apparently he and San's apartment had good lighting or some bullshit. Whatever. Yeosang and Wooyoung were in San's room, no doubt applying coat after coat of slutty makeup and too-tight clothes, hoping to get lucky tonight (honestly, Wooyoung and Yeosang would probably go home together. Like _together_ ). Mingi had one look for going out. It was a good look, but only one nonetheless.

What felt like hours (but was probably only minutes because Mingi is dramatic as fuck as a person), the three of them made their way down the steps and joined the rest of them. Mingi heard Jongho whistle lowly, no doubt oogling the good looking men that had come down. When you think about it, Jongho is the perfect wingman. He hypes you up like you deserve and he knows all of everyone's best qualities (and also their worst, but that was purely blackmail material). Everyone turned to Jongho when they wanted help picking someone up.

\- ANYWAY -

Jongho's whistle caused Mingi to look up from phone to assess his friends' looks of the evening. Yeosang went with black leather pants (as expected, too tight), a white flowy top that made him look kind of smol (tm), and an intense smokey eye in terms of makeup. He looked gorgeous. Wooyoung had decided to go with a softer look, leaving his hair on the fluffy side with his less tight pants with strategically placed rips and holes and a pastel sweater.

And then there was _mother fucking Choi fucking San._

This fucker allowed the terrible two to dye his hair ( _'no fucking wonder he's been holed up in his room for the rest of the afternoon/evening'_ Mingi thinks to himself with a pout) back to it's natural black color, BUT, he had the smallest chunk of blue accentuating his flowy bangs that hung in his eyes slightly when he laughed too hard. Mingi was speechless. Like 'no thoughts, head empty' type of speechless.

"Hello...earth to Mingo," San said with a smirking hint of worry on his face. "You good up there, big guy?" He takes the opportunity to reach up and tap his forefinger on Mingi's temple and Mingi quickly reached up and grabbed his wrist. He doesn't break eye contact as San's breath hitches. In that moment, everyone was gone, metaphorically speaking, leaving the two friends "alone" in the living room of their shared apartment. The air was charged with _something_ \- admiration? lust? wanting? who knows. They all felt it, Mingi included. He felt himself being drawn further into San's gravitational pull, only slightly realizing that he was physically leaning into San. San's eyes widened comically as he cleared his throat and hastily pulled away from Mingi, breaths leaving him quickly and slightly dizzy.

"That was..... _something._ " Wooyoung supplied.

"Let's just go," San mumbled, grabbing his phone and ushering everyone out of the apartment. All Mingi could do was stare after them before joining them outside.

*****

Why they decided to come to a university bar on a Friday night was beyond any of them. It was packed with sweaty bodies grinding against each other and the place smelled like cheap booze with a slight twinge of sex. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had retreated to a table in the corner that they were able to claim as they chatted about their week like the old married couple they were destined to be instead of enjoying themselves like the horny young adults they _actually were_. Yeosang, Wooyoung, Jongho, and San had found a pocket and inserted themselves quickly, dancing with each other and laughing when one of them drunkenly missteps. Mingi and Yunho were posted up at the bar chasing their tequila shots with slow drags of their Natty Lights in between (because it's basically water anyway) decidedly not talking about the elephant in the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Yunho has to shout at him over the noise of the DJ speakers. So much for not talking about it.

"Doing what?" Mingi chooses to play the dumb card. He thinks he's particularly good at it.

"This whole chicken thing with San." 

"You know I don't turn down bets and I hate when someone tells me I can't do something." Mingi shrugs, swallowing down the slight twang he feels at Yunho's slightly disappointed gaze.

"Someone's gonna get hurt, and my money's on you, buddy." Yunho leaves it at that with a comforting pat to Mingi's shoulder. 

_What does that mean?_

*****

An hour later and Mingi still hasn't really moved from the bar. He enjoyed people watching more than he enjoyed dancing in a claustrophobic horny cloud of people who would probably try to grab his dick at some point. He feels a strong gaze on his neck and he turns around, meeting San's feline stare. 

"What?" Mingi slurs.

"Dance with me." San urges, wrapping his delicate hand around Mingi's wrist and accompanying it with a slight tug. "Please?" It almost sounds like a whisper, but maybe that's because blood rushed to his ears almost immediately at the physical contact, drowning out the noise and bullshit of the bar. 

"Yeah, okay," Mingi finds himself agreeing way too easily. San knows how much he doesn't really like to dance at clubs, the taller often either staying at the bar or joining mom and dad in their corner booth scrolling through his phone and occasionally chiming in with half-assed comments to a conversation he was only partly engaged in.

San leads him to a new pocket of the dance floor, Yeosang and Wooyoung nowhere to be found (' _probably in the bathroom'_ Mingi's mind conjures) and Yunho was forcing Jongho to drink water. They both start swaying their hips, facing each other. San was noticeably drunk and Mingi doesn't allow himself to think about who's been buying his friend drinks without him knowing. Mingi gets bumped kind of forcefully from behind (probably another drunk, sex-crazed college kid trying to get laid) and winds up using San to catch him. San surprisingly doesn't move, just throws a smirk at Mingi and turns his back to him. He grabs both of Mingi's wrists and places the taller's hands on his hips, scooting back until he feels Mingi's toned body against his back. Flexing his hands, Mingi starts to move with San to the music as San starts to gyrate his hips. 

"What are you doing?" Mingi chokes out.

"Dancing," San replies cooly. He takes that moment to lean his head back against Mingi's sculpted chest and peering up at his friend through his long lashes. Mingi inhales sharply at the view, raking his eyes over San's sharp features and ending at his lips. 

Now maybe it was the shots catching up to him and _maybe_ they were both too drunk to be playing their game of chicken in the middle of the sweat-slicked dance floor but right now all that was going through Mingi's mind was San. He spun the older around in his grasp, hands only leaving his hips momentarily to readjust as he brought their bodies together. He felt more than heard San's high pitched squeak at the motion. He leans his head down connecting their foreheads, lips only a few centimetres apart. Their breathing mingled between them as they were both panting slightly (neither of them are sure if it was because of the situation they were in or if it was the dancing and right now they gave zero fucks). Mingi raised his right hand and cupped San's jaw with a feather light touch. He searched San's eyes for any sort of an objection as he started to lean in. He saw San's eyes flutter closed as the distance diminished and right now, all Mingi could think about was how soft his best friend's lips would feel against his own.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" 

San jumped back at Wooyoung's expression and Mingi forcefully filled his lungs with oxygen. 

"We're getting ready to leave. Mom and Dad asked me to come find you guys." San huffed and stomped off and Mingi shot a glare at Wooyoung on his way back to the bar. He'd have one more shot before leaving as is tradition when they all go out.

Nobody's sure who won that round. If you're keeping track at home, the score is tied at 1.

_This was still a very bad idea_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? who do you think will break first? ;) 
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/armystaytiny)   
>  [buy me a coffee](http://www.ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)


	3. my mama doesn't trust him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had fucked San.  
> He had had a wet dream about fucking San.  
> He came harder than he ever had in his life from his wet dream of fucking San.  
> He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw - some smut
> 
> enjoy my unbeta'd chapter that for some reason took me longer than expected.

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Mingi, you’re so deep,” San whines, rocking his hips slightly to get used to the feeling of Mingi filling him up. All Mingi has been able to do since San started sinking on his cock has been grunting and now was no different. He had an almost pained expression painting his face as he tried desperately not to buck up into San before he had adjusted. San started lifting and rolling his hips deliberately faster and soon Mingi was able to meet his thrusts, causing both of them to begin panting and groaning. 

San lifted and dropped himself with god-tier leg strength time and time again and Mingi felt himself on the brink of what he just  _ knew  _ would be an earth-shattering orgasm. Not wanting this to be over so quickly, he forcefully grabbed San’s hips, stilling the smaller boy on top of him. San whined pitifully as they both stepped away from the metaphorical edge and Mingi tried his hardest to slow his heart and ignore the murderous glare that San was sending him.

Mingi, with inhuman strength that even he didn’t know he possessed, lifted San off of him with ease, earning a pornographic moan from the other and then a whine immediately after as he realized he was now empty.

“Chill and lay down,” Mingi rolled his eyes at San’s ministrations, who in turn, whined again for Mingi to fill him up. San rolled over on all fours, pressing his chest against the bed, essentially presenting himself to Mingi. The taller groaned lowly and took in the sight before him. In front of him was his best friend in the whole world, offering the juiciest ass to him to devour however he saw fit. San wiggled his hips enticingly and Mingi moaned again, this time taking mercy on him and thrusting in all at once. San threw his head back and arched his back at an inhuman angle as Mingi started thrusting at a breakneck pace. “Oh fuck, San, you feel so good around my dick,” Mingi moaned causing the younger to whine.

“Please fill me up, Mingi. I need it.” San murmured. Somehow knowing San was just as desperate as he was made it all the more hot as he quickened his pace. San’s moans were getting higher and higher pitched and Mingi was  _ close.  _

_ A few more thrusts and he would be there. _

Mingi stilled his thrusts as his cock started spasming. He opened his eyes and was met with nothing but his pillow and gym shorts soaking up the cum that was shooting out of his dick at record speeds. His eyes widened alarmingly as he took in the scene before him as well as recalled the  _ very  _ vivid dream he just woke up from. 

He had fucked San.

He had had a wet dream about fucking San.

He came harder than he ever had in his life from his wet dream of fucking San.

_ He was so fucked. _

*****

“Hongjoong I need to talk to you,” Mingi sighed as he plopped himself down in front of Hongjoong at the library later that day. Hongjoong gave him a noncommittal hum without looking away from his computer, deep in thought. 

Mingi huffed at the lack of attention he was getting and Hongjoong peered up at him over the top of his screen.

Hongjoong sighed. “What’s up, Mingi?”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Mingi whined.

“Do what, Mingi?” Hongjoong asked, irritation making its way into his voice slightly. He had a deadline after all.

“This  _ thing _ with San.”

“I told you it was a bad fucking idea,” Hongjoong shrugged. “Did something happen?”

“Never mind, just forget it.” Mingi groaned, effectively stopping the conversation. Hongjoong looked at him for a moment before returning hesitantly to his work, pausing every couple of minutes to check on his friend who was still pouting.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what happened?” Hongjoong gently prompts. 

“Wait what’s wrong?” A chipper voice asks and Mingi’s face pales at the addition of San to their table. 

“Nothing. Mingi was just telling me how he wasn’t feeling well.” Hongjoong covered smoothly.

“Aww baby, what’s wrong?” San coos, squishing Mingi’s face between his hands. Mingi mumbles something noncoherent before dismissing himself with a rushed “I’m gonna go take a nap.”

*****

“Mingi? Are you here?” Yunho calls into the empty living room. He had been worried about his friend for most of the day after Hongjoong had texted him telling him something was wrong. 

“I’m here,” Yunho hears a muffled call. Yunho sighs and heads back into Mingi’s bedroom after checking to see if San was home first.

Yunho climbs into bed with Mingi and the Mingi immediately cuddles up to him with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Yunho prompts, carding long dexterous fingers through Mingi’s fluffy hair.

“I think I have feelings for San,” Mingi mumbles into Yunho’s shirt. He feels Yunho hum noncommittally as he relaxes into his taller friend’s touch.

“How did you come to that realization?”

“I don’t wanna tell you.” Mingi whines.

“Come on, sweetheart, please?” 

“Ihadawetdreamabouthim.” Mingi rushes out, hiding his face in Yunho’s side. Yunho tenses.

“You have to call this thing off. Now.” Yunho directs. Mingi nods. “If you don’t, you’re going to get hurt. Both of you are.”

“I know. I’m calling it off tonight when he gets home. Please just let me nap on you for a few?”

“Go ahead.” Yunho coos. “I have class in two hours. I’ll wake you up before I leave.”

*****

True to his word, Yunho woke Mingi up before he had to go to his next class. Mingi got up and made himself a snack before settling himself on the couch and mindlessly watching TV until the front door opened. 

“Hey, Mingi,” San called from his place in the entryway. “Are you feeling better?” Mingi hums affirmatively.

“You busy, Sani? I gotta talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what’s up?” He questions, plopping himself down on the couch next to Mingi.

_ Deep breath in “ _ I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” San prompts.

“This stupid gay chicken thing or whatever. I’m out. I don’t wanna do it.”

“BOO” San teases.

“You’re ‘boo’ing me?” Mingi asks, shock laced in his voice.

“Yeah i’m ‘boo’ing you. I really thought you’d hold out longer than that.”

“No, I don’t want to fucking do this with you anymore, San. I’m done.” There was a hint of anger that had woven its way into Mingi’s voice with a slight touch of defensiveness.

“You’re lame.” San continues to tease. 

“Why are you so upset about this?” Mingi asks.

“I’m not. You were just so sure that you would be able to beat me at this but you didn’t even last that long.” San shrugs, a small flare of defiance and mischief raced across his eyes.

“You wanted me to keep going? Keep pushing you? Are you into me, Sani?” Mingi starts to tease, inching closer to the smaller boy.

“Psh, no way. We were just having fun, that’s all.”

“So you  _ didn’t  _ want me to kiss you at the club?” Mingi sighs, faux disappointment lacing his voice.

San takes a big gulp of air as his breath hitches slightly. “N-no I didn’t.” Mingi watched closely as San’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

“Are you sure?” Mingi whispered cockily, lips only centimetres away from San’s at this point. He had an idea as to why San didn’t want to stop now but it was a matter of proving himself correct at this point.

“Fuck you,” San hisses softly.

“Fuck me?” Mingi repeats questioningly, a small smirk adorning his lips.

“Fuck you.” San confirms, closing the distance between them quickly. He launches himself gracefully into Mingi’s lap and connects their lips in a heated embrace. 

Neither of them knew what they were doing, but that wasn’t a problem for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sorry if that felt rushed. I'm trying not to make this too angsty or like 'pine from afar' ish. the real smut is coming probably next chapter and maybe into chapter 5. 
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/armystaytiny)   
>  [buy me a coffee <3](http://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)


	4. he's only here for one thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them knew they shouldn’t do it this way. They should talk first. But who wants to talk when you have what you want dangling right in front of your face? 
> 
> Literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just filth. not sorry about it. sorry it's taken me so long.

Both of them knew they shouldn’t do it this way. They should  _ talk  _ first. But who wants to talk when you have what you want dangling right in front of your face? 

Literally and figuratively.

_ “Fuck you.” San confirms, closing the distance between them quickly. He launches himself gracefully into Mingi’s lap and connects their lips in a heated embrace.  _

Really San started this whole thing and was the one to blame. That’s what Mingi was telling himself to allow his best friend to desperately grind on his lap while pressing wet kisses to his neck. Mingi groaned lowly, urging San forward, hands grabbing at his waist possessively. Without a second thought, Mingi moved his hands under San’s thighs and stood up making San mewl appreciatively. Mingi guided San’s lips back to his as he walked toward his bedroom. 

Mingi laid San down onto the bed gently, almost too gently, almost as if San would break if he tossed him. San looked up at him and Mingi’s heart skipped a beat. San just looked so -  _ pretty _ down there, skin flushed and eyes glossy. 

“What are you looking at?” San challenged weakly.

“You, pretty boy,” Mingi shot back. San’s breath hitched and Mingi smirked. “What? No more words?”

“Get the fuck down here.” San spat, not giving in to Mingi’s incessant teasing. Mingi leaned down bypassing San’s lips to suck a deep bruise into the smaller boy’s neck. San violently shuddered as Mingi laved his tongue over the purpling spot. With his right hand, Mingi started rucking San’s shirt up to his chest before San sat up, helping him with the rest. Mingi took a moment to appreciate the sight of San’s broad shoulders and toned stomach laid out in front of him prettily. San whined again and Mingi resumed his onslaught, pressing kisses into heated skin, and flushed red skin following closely behind.

Time seemed to stand still here for both of them as Mingi made his way down San’s stomach, pausing at the top of his pants. He wanted this  _ so badly _ . But he needed to make sure San wanted the same things.

“Do you want this?” Mingi asked, voice hoarse. There was a hint of insecurity laced featherlight in that sentence that only San was able to pick up on. He nodded and Mingi fumbled with removing his pants. San sat up, removing the last remaining articles of his own clothing before he shyly approached Mingi. He connected their lips as he removed Mingi’s shirt, hands tracing slowly over the newly exposed skin. San hummed appreciatively against Mingi’s lips as his hands continued tracing the exposed skin and muscle that Mingi usually keeps hidden under hoodies and baggy shirts. He moved his hands down, fingers dipping into Mingi’s defined V-line. San pushed Mingi’s sweatpants and underwear down smoothly, dropping to his knees in the process. Mingi coughed at the movement, clearly not expecting the action.

Without preamble, San took Mingi into his mouth with great determination. He began with slow licks to the tip of his cock and graduated by nearly swallowing down around Mingi’s entirety. Feeling the world come from beneath his feet, Mingi lowered himself to sit on his bed, giving San more ease on his knees. He hummed in thanks, sending a vibration via his dick all the way to his core. At this, Mingi let out a guttural groan, bucking his hips slightly. San pulled back, coughing.

“What the fuck?” San growled, hand coming up to massage his throat. “You can’t just do that without warning.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Mingi wheezed. “It was an accident. It just felt  _ so good. _ ”

San smirked. “Do you want me to make you feel good in other ways?” Mingi nodded quickly, earning a chuckle from San. “Okay, lay back.”

Kicking his feet on the ground, Mingi propelled himself to lay like a normal functioning human, head on the pillows and back flat against the sheets. 

“Oh, eager,” San crooned. “Where do you keep your lube?” Mingi wordlessly pointed to his desk and San got up to rifle through it in his search. Mingi took the time to admire San’s backside. The entirety of it. San was very well proportioned from his broad shoulders to his muscular biceps that were defined, but not so much that it was intimidating. It was  _ perfect. _ San was perfect. He let his eyes wander farther down to his best friend’s narrow waist and slender hips. Finally in his appreciation, his gaze landed on San’s rear end. San’s ass had the perfect combination of squish and firmness that culminated with the perfect shape and Mingi couldn’t wait to feel it against his skin and under his hands. One day he would worship just San’s ass if the other would let him.

In his daydreams, he hadn’t even realized that San had rejoined him on the bed, only snapping out of it when he heard a high-pitched whine. His eyes snapped up to meet San’s, who naturally was pouting down at him.

“You’re not even paying attention to me.” San complained. Mingi tried to reason with him by sitting up and cupping his face. San leaned into the touch and Mingi brought their lips together slowly, appreciating the way San’s mouth slotted perfectly with his. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, lips ghosting San’s as he pulled back and resumed his earlier position on the bed. “Proceed.” Mingi says with a gesture.

With a sultry look, San lubed up his fingers slowly and with practiced ease, inserted one into himself, jaw dropping at the slight stretch. He moves up Mingi’s body, still fingering himself open, until he’s straddling the taller’s waist. 

Before either of them know it, San is working himself onto three of his own fingers and Mingi is so hard it hurts. San removes his fingers and spreads the excess lube on Mingi’s length, the latter groaning at the friction and sudden stimulation. 

“Ready?” San asks breathlessly, positioning himself over Mingi’s cock. Mingi wheezes an affirmation and San begins his descent, throwing his head back at the stretch. Mingi is trying desperately not to buck up into San, fearful of hurting him, so instead he is clutching his hands into fists with his fingernails imprinting crescents into his own palms. 

Finally,  _ finally  _ San bottoms out and just sits there panting. 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Mingi, you’re so deep,” San whines, rocking his hips slightly to get used to the feeling of Mingi filling him up. Mingi’s eyes snap open at that, suddenly remembering his dream, and he groans. San looks down at him questioningly and Mingi turns bright red. “What’s up?” San asks, hips still gyrating unconsciously.

“Nothing,” he replies too quickly and San stops all motion.

“No, now it’s definitely something.”

“I may have had a dream about this,” Mingi admits shyly.

“You had a dream where I was riding your cock?” San teases, hips resuming their motion. Mingi whines. “How did I feel in your dream?”

“Fuck,  _ so good _ . So tight. So good for me.” Mingi’s losing himself in the memory of San in his dream as well as the reality of San’s tight heat around his dick. “I came so hard. I loved it so much. I love you so much.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Mingi opened his eyes as the first drops of San’s cum landed on his abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sorry that this was a chapter of smut, but i _am_ sorry about that cliffhanger ;) 
> 
> again, sorry for the wait. life has been kicking my ass and the state of America is in shambles right now. there are riots in my city and yesterday we were in a state of emergency due to those riots and protesters. I hope to have the next (and probably last) chapter up sooner rather than later.
> 
> please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> I'm kind of IA on twitter, but feel free to [give me a follow](http://twitter.com/armystaytiny) if you want  
> I'm willing to do some commission pieces if anyone would be interested as well.   
> [ko-fi <3](https://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)


	5. but so am i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wasn’t kidding before. Earlier, I mean,” Mingi whispered. “I really do love you. I always have. It’s just a little different now.” Mingi’s unsure of where all of this confidence came from. Just earlier today he was trying to figure out how to get over his beginning crush on San, but here he was, balls deep inside the object of his new affections, and suddenly his heart was pouring itself out all over the metaphorical table and he was strangely okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no words. enjoy the last chapter ***sad face***

There was shock written on both of their faces as they slowly realized what had just happened. San whined at the overstimulation as Mingi’s dick twitched inside of him and could feel the emotion rising in his throat.

“Not a word,” San whispered, alarmed. Mingi cracked a smile at that and San knew that this was only the beginning.

“Not a word? So you don’t want anyone to acknowledge the fact that you just came,  _ untouched,  _ at me saying ‘I love you’? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes that’s what I’m fucking saying,” San seethed.

“I can’t make that promise,” Mingi singsonged with a teasing eye roll. San whined again. “So uhhh…”

“Shit, right. You still need to…” San gestured down to where their bodies were still joined, Mingi’s dick still hard as a rock inside of him. He began gyrating his hips again slowly, testing out the feeling of the overstimulation which had gotten better now that he had a small time for recovering. He clenched around Mingi as he raised his hips a few inches, pausing momentarily before sinking back down quickly. Mingi threw his head back and let out a gravelly moan and San picked up his pace exponentially, occasionally letting high pitched whines escape his lips.

“God  _ fuck _ you feel so good around me Sani.” Mingi groaned. San’s pace was starting to falter as his legs screamed at him from being overworked. Mingi noticed that and grabbed San’s hips, halting his movement. San slumped a little on top of him and Mingi sat up, effectively flipping them without pulling out. 

Mingi thought San looked beautiful like that. His hair fell into a soft halo around his head and he looked truly ethereal. His skin was flushed and his mouth was parted slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Mingi took a moment to capture this view to memory, not knowing whether he would be lucky enough to see San like this again. He hopes he can, and for once since realizing his feelings, he wasn’t scared, because at least at  _ some point _ , San had wanted this just as much as he did.

_ The thought of that was exhilarating _ .

Mingi started moving his hips and San’s mouth opened a little wider to moan prettily at the stimulation. Despite just cumming not long ago, San was hard again, dick bouncing off of his abdomen with every one of Mingi’s thrusts. Mingi leaned down and captured San’s lips in a too sweet kiss and the other took a second to realize what was happening before he kissed back passionately. They stayed like that, Mingi thrusting slowly, savoring the moment with each other. Mingi rested his forehead against San’s and relished in the closeness he felt with his best friend.

“I wasn’t kidding before. Earlier, I mean,” Mingi whispered. “I really do love you. I always have. It’s just a little different now.” Mingi’s unsure of where all of this confidence came from. Just earlier today he was trying to figure out how to  _ get over  _ his beginning crush on San, but here he was, balls deep inside the object of his new affections, and suddenly his heart was pouring itself out all over the metaphorical table and he was strangely okay with it.

“Y-you…” San inhales sharply trying to ground himself. “You love me?” He asks as if he can’t believe it. That he can’t see how gone Mingi currently (and always has been, really) is. The taller man smiles down at him softly, nodding his head. Ever the brat, though, San has to ruin the moment. “Show me, baby.” He says with a smirk. Mingi’s jaw drops as he registers the turn of events. He sits up straight and grabs San’s hips forcefully. 

“You sure you’re ready for that, pretty boy?” Mingi checks. San nods vigorously and wordlessly and Mingi chuckles to himself. He picks up the pace of his hips, now plowing into San mercilessly. Breathless sounds were escaping the small boy’s body and Mingi was pleased with himself as he continued his assault on San’s hole. 

Without realizing it, Mingi’s angle changed and he was rewarded with the most breathtaking sight of all. San arched his back inhumanly as he let out a piercing yell of “fuck, right there, please please please,” and Mingi has never found San so hot before as he begs for Mingi’s cock. 

“I’ll give you everything you need, baby,” Mingi growls and San preens. Mingi thrusts slightly harder, aiming to hit that spot inside of San to make him see stars. Mingi’s thrusts begin to get erratic, though, as he approaches the edge and he can feel San tightening around him as he, too, gets close to another orgasm.

“Where do you want it?” Mingi asks and San whines, tightening again. 

“Inside,” he pants. “Wan’ it inside please.”

“ _ Fuck _ . Okay.” It took roughly six more thrusts for Mingi to lose himself to his orgasm. San, feeling Mingi still inside of him, begins rocking his hips slightly, helping Mingi ride it out. Coming out of his haze, Mingi wraps his large hand around San’s cock and pumps vigorously until San is painting his fingers and tummy white with cum. Mingi slumps down as the pair catches their breath. He pulls his softening member out of San slowly so as to not hurt the smaller boy, who whines in protest at the loss as well as the cum now seeping out of his backside. 

Mingi gets up in search of a towel to hastily clean them both up. He wipes himself off haphazardly and tosses the towel to San to do the same, not wanting to overstay his metaphorical welcome and touch San without his consent. Once they’re both satisfied with their post-orgasmic hygiene, Mingi joins San back in bed, putting a respectable distance between them, again, not wanting to push San’s boundaries. The latter took a short look at the distance between them and bridged the gap, cuddling himself up to Mingi’s side. The taller wrapped his arm around San and squeezed him gently, never wanting to let go.

They sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only probably fifteen minutes. Mingi was almost taken by sleep when he felt San press a kiss to the side of his pec. 

“What was that for?” Mingi grumbled shyly, face heating up at the slight attention.

“Hmmh, cuz I wanted to.” San replied sleepily. Mingi let out a content hum in acknowledgement and didn’t push the subject further. He just hoped that San couldn’t tell that his heart may or may not have skipped a beat and started fluttering erratically.

They were happy just laying there with each other, words not necessary. Mingi thinks he could hold San like this forever and it would be some of the happiest times of his life. He leans down and presses a kiss against San’s hair and San looks up at him with big eyes. He sends Mingi a soft smile and squeezes his arm around Mingi’s middle. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Mingi leans down, San meeting him halfway for a languid kiss. Their mouths move together effortlessly and with a practiced ease that neither of them had expected. Mingi pulled away and just  _ looked  _ at San feeling more content and happy than he’s ever remembered feeling. 

“I don’t want this to stop,” San whispers after a while. 

“Don’t want what to stop, Sani?”

“ _ This _ . Being with you like this. This started as a stupid game to see if I could get you to crack,  _ which I did, by the way, _ ” Mingi squawks indignantly and San chuckles before continuing. “But it became so much more than that. I looked forward to the small things. Holding your hand, being close to you in general, having your attention on me when I was in the room. It was intoxicating.” All Mingi could do was nod dumbly in agreeance.

“What started as a bet and a prank became one of the best yet stupidest decisions I’ve ever made, Song Mingi, because I’ve fallen for you and it’s both terrifying and exhilarating.” San extracts himself from Mingi’s embrace, sitting up and turning his full, piercing gaze at Mingi. “I  _ know  _ it was a dumb thing that we did, the gay chicken shit, but I would do it again if it means I get to keep you to myself.”

“What are you saying?” Mingi needs to hear it at this point. He refuses to read into anything that San hasn’t explicitly said for Mingi to hear. Even then he may not be able to believe it. That his  _ best fucking friend _ also has new feelings for him. It all seems surreal.

“I want you. For real this time. No stupid bets, no pulling away. I want the mushy shit. I want to make even  _ Jung Wooyoung _ cringe with how cute we are. And I  _ really _ hope you want that too and you didn’t just fuck me because you wanted to win this thing. Because I’m out. This isn’t a game for me any-” Mingi cut off San’s rambling with a heated kiss and San squeaked into his mouth. 

“Is that a good enough answer for you?” Mingi asked softly against San’s lips. San nodded with tear-filled eyes. “You idiot, I said I was done earlier tonight and you ‘boo’d me.” Mingi chided and San pouted. “I’m in, Sani. I’m in.”

They spent that night relishing in each other’s company, looking forward to more silly competitions and stupid bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it. this is the (probably) _final_ chapter of this. this is also the first chaptered fic i've ever finished to thank you for being beside me through this. I fell in love with the story and the characters and I was happily surprised at how well they ended up writing themselves. 
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos and just general love for these two idiots and their story. I really appreciate all of you.
> 
> If you're interested in having me write a story for you, feel free to hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/armystaytiny) and we can talk about what you're looking for.
> 
> i'd also really appreciate it if you felt inclined to [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)
> 
> again, _thank you_ for all of the love. i'm so sad to see her go, but we may be back.


End file.
